


again

by chanlix



Series: heart and home [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Post-Break Up, Sad with a Happy Ending, hyukjae cries a lot sorry, jongwoon is confusing, kangin is mentioned, non au (kinda), post disbandment, teukchul are an old married couple, yehyuk being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanlix/pseuds/chanlix
Summary: Donghae ends up breaking up with Hyukjae, yet again out of everyone else he calls for Jongwoon. How come?





	again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my second fic for my new series :DD
> 
> I wanted to write Yehyuk only because I miss them interacting and the amount of crumbs me and the rest of the Yehyuk nation gets I'll never complain over >:DD
> 
> I don't think it would be as good as my teukchul one but, I hope you will enjoy this one!!

The familiar sound of the alarm sound rang on Yesung’s phone, it’s 9:34am. Groaning, he lazily stands up noticing that he was instead in the cozy double sized bed. The last thing he remembered was getting drunk with Jungsoo and Heechul after they had told him about them getting back together. It was wrong timing, as although Yesung was rarely loud he bangs on the table and cries in front of them with joy. Last night was just him trying to hold onto Jungsoo and ended up passing out in the middle of crossing the road (Thankfully, a drunk but surprisingly sensible Heechul dragged him before he could break his limbs). 

Yesung looks at the time, realising that his brother Jongjin was waiting for him to get ready. Panicking, Yesung runs over to get changed to warmer clothes while not being bothered to take a shower. He curses, knowing that he was around 30 minutes late ahead of Jongjin. As Yesung was about to call his impatient younger brother, the sudden text message appears amidst of Jongjin’s missed calls and messages. His mind was then not into being late, but rather to that text message.

Send by Hyukjae.

“Yesung… can you come over today at my apartment?”

Yesung groans at the message but doesn’t waste any time to respond to him: i’ll try to cancel my plans with jongjin, what’s up with you? as much as i hate responding to your morning texts, i hope your okay...

Hyukjae rapidly types to Yesung crying emojis, letting him know that something was definitely up. He wasn’t usually like this, the most recent occurrence of Hyukjae crying in a serious matter was months ago when he thought Donghae was going to leave him.

It raised questions inside Yesung’s mind as Hyukjae and Donghae’s relationship has always been two spectrums: At one point they would both become awkward with each other’s presence, while at times the two of them at this point can fuck each other in public and nobody but Heechul’s traumatic mind would bat an eye.

 

But he had came to a thought, why out of everyone would he choose him? Kim Jongwoon and Lee Hyukjae are both frenemies that can’t stop fighting especially when it comes to sharing a bed back in their debut days or how Hyukjae’s impressions annoyed the shit out of him. Yesung sighs, before closing the apartment door hobbling downstairs. To his surprise, he sees a frustrated looking Jongjin crossing his arms making him seem like the more intimidating brother to Yesung.

“Dumbass, I don’t want you almost breaking your limbs nor me having to drive you back home at 4am!” Jongjin snapped, his face has gone red from yelling and he looked like he also didn’t get enough sleep. “You’re so uncalled for Jongwoon, you know you could’ve died!”

Yesung giggles, making Jongjin’s face even redder from embarrassment and anger which delighted Yesung’s entertainment of the morning. 

“Jongjin-ah, I didn’t know you took me home…” Yesung softens, his soft cheeks also becoming a light shade of red. 

“Heechul and Teukkie weren’t any help, Jongwoon they kept making out in my car until I dropped them to their apartment,”

“WHAT? Jiwoo was there?”

“Who’s Jiwoo, you’re actually talking nonsense now-”

“I’m not, Jongjinnnn…” Yesung whines, clinging at the street pole with snowflakes on his bernet.

Jongjin sighs, “If you’re happy about this, I’ll try getting my friend to help me. Go get some rest, Jongwoon,” He gives Yesung a warm hug and waves goodbye to him, “Message me if you need anything.” 

Of course, Yesung didn’t respond but just smiles back with his mind still on Hyukjae. Once Jongjin was finally gone, the sound of Yesung’s ringtone rang. Shit.

Hyukjae.

His phone was pressed onto his ear, “Hyukjae, what do you want?”

Yesung was expecting something of Hyukjae being drunk sad or just clingy for anyone in general which was normal but however, the tone immediately shifted when he heard Hyukjae’s sniffs.

“J-Jongwoon…” His voice couldn’t speak louder than his cries, then it suddenly hit Yesung’s head. It was no wonder why Hyukjae called him out of everyone else. Finally, he could hear Hyukjae’s heavy breathing and it felt like a mix of confusion and frustration was going through his mind. 

“Donghae broke up with me a week ago,” Hyukjae mutters to Yesung. He had stopped crying, but the damage has already been done. Yesung had felt a waste of himself, knowing that Donghae has been noticeably uncomfortable when fans confront the duo. It was quite surprising for Yesung, to say the least. Those two lovebirds were inseparable, but all of the sudden it seems like he has woken up into another universe. 

Strangely, Yesung has started to grow upon Hyukjae. He was more curious enough to see Hyukjae’s true side, where he was comfortable sharing with Donghae. It startle him that, he felt jealous when he finds himself staring upon the staircase of Mouse Rabbit of the two sharing kisses and giggling like a chessy 90s romance movie. Yesung even laughed at the idea of him being in love with Hyukjae. He swears he’s not in love with Lee Hyukjae of Super Junior and he is straight as a ruler if that’s convincing.

His fingers held the phone tight, Yesung presses the phone closer to his ear. He gives a small smile, praying that this small bit of comfort could help.

“Lee Hyukjae, as annoying and loud as you are I’m coming over,” Yesung spoke softly, his voice sounded more calmer this time unlike his louder and annoyed voice when he’s with Hyukjae. “Do you want anything, Hyukie?”

The smile of Hyukjae’s brighten up, still sobbing with tissues on the bedside. This was a rare moment, where they were off camera and they weren’t making fun of each other. Instead, something more sweet.

“Just some food, don’t forget to bring your love for me.”

“Shut up, Hyukjae.”

Hyukjae giggles, ending the call with the amount of overwhelmingness he felt. Just like that, he buries his face onto the pillow. He couldn’t believe it. Yesung accepted it, even though he had to meet up with his brother. After all, they were seen as “Tom and Jerry” which made Shindong bring it up, the result being both would roll their eyes as to how many times he had to mention it when going out for late dinner after schedules.

As it felt like hours, Hyukjae couldn’t stop controlling his tears. The amount of pain and guilt he feels, not being good enough for Donghae. In fact, he didn’t know Donghae was even scared of liking men. He still couldn’t understand what was the reason, why did he put so much effort and love for him only for Lee Donghae to leave him all of a sudden. Hyukjae didn’t tell anyone, except Yesung. He couldn’t pinpoint as to how did he got from fighting and arguing with Jongwoon or pointlessly crying and dreaming about Yesung. 

He throws a pillow, and another. The sound of a clock ticking is kept behind his mind. Hyukjae hums to a sweet ballad song that he sings for Donghae during dorm days. Now he’s stuck. What was this feeling? Falling for your friend? It felt mind boggling, Yesung was straight and now after your boyfriend, has left you suddenly the world wants you with him? His heart is telling him something, but Hyukjae still wants Donghae. What’s stopping him? Why can’t just go out and chase after him?

Yesung takes the train, up to the residential areas of Seoul. He passes along by strangers, some he used to work with during his life as an idol and some that saw him as a blur. The weather was luckily warmer, surprising for a winter season and the sun was shining even though it was freezing still. Yesung then noticed the old SM entertainment building, laughing as he had remember memories of a teenager Jongwoon who had no idea that he would become something more bigger than expected, dancing and singing his heart out inside the identical building. 

It doesn’t embarrass him. He never regrets having friends that stayed by his side. Even though him and Jungsoo had conflict, eventually Heechul convinced Yesung his reasons but what truly made him sympathise is Jiwoo, Jungsoo and Heechul’s adopted daughter. The poor adorable angel could even not understand why Yesung looked angry when he was surprised by Jungsoo a few days after Christmas.

As Yesung was still reminiscing the old memories with the broken group, he felt his name was called out. He turns around, his heart warms of the family he has saw upon calling his true name.

“Jongwoon!”

Heechul runs up to Jongwoon, hugging his tightly. Jiwoo joins in like a rushing fairy, hugging the two of them. Jongwoon’s eyes glued to Jungsoo, for the first time it felt like there was so much hope. Before, Super Junior was broken apart by the mistaken Jungsoo and it felt as if their memories meant nothing. Now, there was hope again. 

At least for now. 

“Heenim, it’s too early to get emotional,” Jungsoo teased while he piggybacks Jiwoo. “Jongwoon-ah, where are you heading?”

Jongwoon gave Jungsoo a frown, “I have to deal with Hyukjae again.” 

Heechul wheezes loudly before Jungsoo glares at him making sure he doesn’t embarrass Jongwoo and Jiwoo. 

“Who’s Hyukjae?” Jiwoo asked, her curiosity had sparked as Heechul awkwardly looks at Jongwoon and Jungsoo. 

Jungsoo sighs in relief, “She must have forgotten about Taeyeon’s existence.” 

“What does Taeyeon have to do with anything?” Heechul asked as Jiwoo attempts to hold onto his coat’s tie ups.

“Drunk talking.”

“At least she’s a better drinker than Youngw-”

‘If you mention him one more tim-”

Heechul and Jungsoo were quite literally an old married couple, they loved each other for sure but also bickered over the smallest things as soon as they have the chance to. Jiwoo’s arms pushes them away from fighting in public like an old married couple, but in a matter of seconds all of them including Jongwoon started laughing. At this point, they have forgotten about time and buying food. 

Since Hyukjae’s apartment was a long distance, Heechul and Jungsoo eventually headed back and hugged Jongwoon for the 12th time for this week. As Jiwoo waves goodbye, Jongwoon heads to Hyukjae’s still shaking from the amount of coldness and nervousness he feels.

Hyukjae hears the sound of a doorbell and his heart skips a beat, he knew it was Jongwoon. He dashes to the door, this is the most he had missed Jongwoon. That feeling, again. The doorbell rings again, the huffing from Jongwoon’s sighs was heard from the intercom. Hyukjae smiles, pressing on the intercom button. 

“Jongwoon, you really came,” Hyukjae sniffs, Jongwoon giggling from the intercom. “I’m sorry for bothering yo-”

“I can’t believe your like this, it’s like we’re in another universe.”

It was natural of Hyukjae to blush when someone mentions Jongwoon’s name or just Yesung. They were bought with the idea of being the ones that fought a lot, the moment cameras stopped rolling, Hyukjae would burst out with laugher and stupidly complimented Jongwoon.

The doorknob clicks and second Jongwoon would walk in, with food and a huge bag which Hyukjae assumes they’re all blankets squeezed inside it, it suddenly became natural. Hyukjae hugs Jongwoon, they always texted or went out with either Donghae or Heechul. 

But it’s just them, the ones that they did expect to lose interest in each other. No, that was Donghae and Hyukjae. It shocks Jongwoon, Donghae had broken up with Hyukjae in the middle of January. Love wasn’t meant for the two of them. Jongwoon looks at him, his friend.

It was out of love, that Jongwoon would come for Hyukjae. Of course, he didn’t want to go. Jongjin had told him to stay at home. But Jongwoon couldn’t help it. Hyukjae sounds different, understandable. Donghae had left him after five years of being together. However, it felt like comfort. Hyukjae needed that hope. What could Jongwoon do, it was rare for them to have this moment together. That moment of silence and love. The two of them, two people with different dreams.

Hyukjae pulls away, laughing. “Oh look, you brought me some food.” He grips Jongwoon wrist for a split second before taking the plastic bag full of takeaway Korean fried chicken. Jongwoon felt his cheeks getting hotter, noticing how tiny Hyukjae’s hands were. But he laughs it off, it’s just Hyukjae one of the fourteen people he had to deal when he was an idol. 

“I guess i’ll stay here until you want me to go,” Jongwoon smiles, his face going even redder from just looking at Hyukjae. “I’m sorry about what happened to you and Donghae.”

He feels Hyukjae’s heart stop for a moment. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” 

Jongwoon blinks, so here he was seeing Hyukjae emotional in front of the person not even he expected to ask to look after him. Jongwoon’s mind crossed to the apartment, if you even called it one. It was in ruins, unwashed laundry and dishes. Hyukjae was grateful that Jongwoon came to him, even if he wasn’t the best as comforting or cleaning.

That’s what Jongwoon says. The other, Hyukjae. God, he cried when Jongwoon said yes. It wasn’t obvious though, Donghae was the person he loved more than anything else. Only for Donghae, to leave him. He’s not wrong, Hyukjae was complicated. So was Jongwoon, two puzzle pieces that fit but refuse to share that feeling.

Hyukjae opens his eyes again, he stares at Jongwoon who is preparing for dinner. The sun was setting, the thoughts of Donghae runs through his mind. He tries looking away, but the urge of wanting Donghae back. Why does he keep appearing? It’s been a week. The thoughts went away when the microwave beeps, and the steaming fried chicken can be smelled from the small living room. 

Jongwoon quickly serves the food, with two bowls of rice. Just like how they use to eat during their debut days, Jongwoon sits on the couch, eating up. He notices Hyukjae’s unenthusiasm to eat anything.

“Eat up, Hyukkie,” Jongwoon muffled, with a mouthful of rice in his mouth.

Hyukjae nods, taking his chopsticks and eating up but it was only a small amount. Jongwoon was grateful that he had at least aten something. It was quiet, as usual. But yet again, Hyukjae was the type that was able to communicate well. Jongwoon really understood his sudden shyness towards him. It felt weeks, haven’t they had this serious talk. This moment, this occurrence. They then watched The Notebook and The Fault of Our Stars and it definitely made Hyukjae feel better, constantly crying on Jongwoon’s shoulder instead of using the tissue box. 

The quiet breeze was heard from outside, the expensive heater that could warm up even Jongwoon’s picky self. Hyukjae didn’t realise that it was dark already, but was tired to get up to his room or even clean up the dishes.

But the silence was broken when Jongwoon turns off the tap finishing off the last plate. 

“Can you carry me to bed?”

Jongwoon turns around. “Hyukjae, I’m tireddd…” He whines at him, making Hyukjae pout.

“Remember that time where you almost whacked me with a slipper?”

“Hyukkie, that’s not going to help me!”

Hyukjae crosses his arms, “I’m going to annoy you until you carry me like a princess.”

Jongwoon groans, probably almost regretting having to take care of a heartbroken Hyukjae.

“You always annoy me, dummy.” Jongwoon grumbles, drinking up a glass of water.

Hyukjae gave a smirk. “But look who’s talking.”

A few minutes passed and while Hyukjae talking about the amount of arguments the two had over the years on national television, Jongwoon is quick to notice Hyukjae’s eyebangs.

“I’m sleeping with you tonight.”

“But-” Before Hyukjae could protest, it was already too late. Jongwoon carries Hyukjae in a bridal style, holding him like his baby. Hyukjae’s arms flailed making Jongwoon laugh. Jongwoon then runs down to the bedroom, the queen sized mattress was fit enough to put half of the Super Junior members. He gently puts down a sleepy and drooling Hyukjae. He huddles around with a bunch of pillows and blankets. 

“You know, Jongwoon you didn’t have to do this,” Hyukjae giggles, pushing one of the pillows at Jongwoon’s face. “I just called you because, I wanted someone to annoy.”

Jongwoon rests on his shoulder, noticing the ripped polaroids of Donghae on the floor. “Thankfully you didn’t call Jungsoo. He would’ve ripped his head apart.” 

Hyukjae giggles, the gummy smile appears again and a tint of blush appeared on his cheeks. This was more than just a friendship, right? Jongwoon looks at him, with comfort this time. The biggest dumbass, yet Jongwoon would have him lingering towards his mind like it was yesterday. He remembers the moment, he saw Hyukjae again. Everything felt completely boring without him. Jongwoon would know that. If it weren’t for Donghae or Ryeowook, maybe he would have the courage to say the phrase, “I like you a lot”.

A child of the age of Jiwoo would know how to say it. Jongwoon, it was hard. He realised, that the only person he had fell for was Hyukjae himself. He looks at him like a flower blooming from the dry soil, his eyes are met with the person he had kept this love and hate friendship to. 

He turns around to Hyukjae. His smile naturally appears. 

“I can’t understand, how did he turn away from you?” 

Fuck. He should’ve have not said that. It took a while for Hyukjae to respond, he’s all jumbled up again like Donghae had kicked the connected puzzle piece. In his mind, it’s full of sorrow and he clinged in the rope that held between him and Donghae fast. 

“Jongwoon, I couldn’t understand. Maybe I’m not right for him. Donghae’s probably getting pounded by another woman…” Hyukjae stops to wipe away his tears, but instead he felt Jongwoon’s attempt to wipe them instead. “I really don’t deserve you, Jongwoon.”

“You fucking idiot, of course I’ll stay,” Jongwoon holds Hyukjae’s shoulders. “I will never say no to your request, you want me here.”

Hyukjae sniffs, his face covered in tears.

“But he left me-”

“If you gave all you had, but Donghae left then he doesn’t deserve you. Let go, it will take time.”

He begins to look down, but the two of them moved closer. 

“What are you saying,” Hyukjae pulls Jongwoon closer, this time. “Why do you care for an ugly and imperfect person?”

“I like you, I’m sorry if it took so long.”

Jongwoon glups with fear, but the two hearts of the friendship that wasn’t meant to turn into a relationship after they thought the perfect ending was coming to a end had began to sync together. 

Their hands intertwined, just the way it was. Hyukjae pulls Jongwoon down on top of him. Society told him, it was too soon to “find” love again after a heartbreak. But, Jongwoon. The person that came to see him. There was a moment, they kissed. It didn’t feel like Donghae’s kisses.

He of course loved Donghae but Jongwoon, was something else. 

Suddenly, the butterflies filled Hyukjae’s tummy. He forgets as he almost let go of that regret. 

Hyukjae wipes his tears, being the emotional person he already is. “Jongwoon… would you kiss m-”

His heart was hit with Jongwoon’s sudden lips pressed against his mouth. Hyukjae didn’t remember anything else that night, but the kiss was the taste of fried chicken and leftover cheesecake from Mouse Rabbit. He moves his lips from neck to cheeks, making Hyukjae whine all over again. The night felt like a dream, but it wasn’t. This dream, of Jongwoon seeing Hyukjae happy. Every bad thought of himself was away. 

Jongwoon didn’t want to go back. He was spun into Hyukjae’s arms. The one that needed him the most when there was nobody else. It goes back to the spring of 2000, where SM Entertainment had trainees that didn’t know what was coming. He remembers the day he met Hyukjae. Jongwoon even forgives Donghae, after breaking Hyukjae’s heart. 

“Hyukjae, let’s go to London again.”

He wipes the tears and snot of Hyukjae’s.

“Of course, let’s drink as much Butterbeer as possible.”

Jongwoon leans back, yawning. “I love you, my dummy.”

“This is your home now, stay with me.”

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda not happy with it but, I loved Yehyuk and I just wanted some content :((
> 
> Also, thank you so much for your kudos and comments on my previous fic!! It makes me happy that there's people that read and enjoy my fics :DD 
> 
> My next fic, I'm deciding on Ryeowon or another Teukchul ft Jiwoo fanfic :OOO 
> 
> Also, please don't hate on my boy Donghae he'll be redeemed (not sure yet though... hehe) >:(


End file.
